The Beauty Within
by The KDP Firebird
Summary: Tired of Star getting all the attention,Raven decides to get a makeover and somehow ends up becoming a supermodel and finds love along the way.But is she leaving her true love behind?Read to find out.StarRob RaeBB StarBB.RobRae. Complete.
1. Another Normal Day

**Disclaimer:-I don't own Teen Titans.By the way why do we have to write these stupid disclaimers anyway?They are just so pointless!If you agree with me say so in your review.**

**My Motto:-It's a Fanfiction crime to Read and not Review!**

**This is my 1st Fanfic so plz don't flame.Well okay it's my 3rd cos i deleted my other two stories when i went completely mental! lol.Don't ask me why,i just did so on with the story...**

WARNING:CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC!

* * *

**The Beauty Within**

Summary:Tired of Star getting all the attention,Raven decides to get a makeover and somehow ends up becoming a supermodel and finds love along the way.But is she leaving her true love behind?Read to find out.R&R Plz.StarRob RaeBB StarBB RobRae BeeCyOc

* * *

'They were at it again.Ever since they announced to the world that they were officially dating all he did was bask in the attention of the media and all she did was demand everything from him.He already spent all his time with her what more did she expect?' 

Closing her diary Raven got up from the sofa silently, and gracefully walked to the kitchen trying to blend into the shadows,not wanting to draw any attention from the two teens who were currently making out on the love seat.

She couldn't help but envy the young alien with hair like a sea of rubies and emerald green eyes.She had everything.A perfect life,a perfect body and a perfect boyfriend.Whilst she was still working out how to express her emotions after defeating Trigon 2 years ago.

She was now 18 whilst BB was 17 as was Star and Robin was 19 leaving Cyborg at 21.Although she didn't realise it Raven had actually changed a lot like all the other titans.Cyborg now wore his fixed photographic generator and was officially dating Bumblebee,leader of Titans East.BB was still a tofu loving joker but his green hair was now longer and tied into a small ponytail.He now wore jeans,t-shirt and sneakers,also growing about 5 inches making him a lot taller.Star was mostly the same.Her hair was more wavish and she didn't have them two pieces of hair at the front anymore.She usually wore a knee-length pink skirt,white knee-length boots and a white tank top.She also spoke the language normal now!Then there was Robin...

He was by far the hottest one.He was the tallest titan beating Cyborg by half an inch.He was stronger and had a totally hot body.He now wore black jeans,black t-shirt and black boots with a leather biker jacket much to BB's disgust.His hair was longer and was tied back into a ponytail no longer spiky.

She never liked herself since she felt she wasn't pretty enough but she was unaware of what she really looked like.Her pale skin glowed in the light,she was now the shortest titan by half an inch.Her hair was now shoulder length resting on her shoulders like silk.Her face was extremly beautiful but was always hidden by her hood.Her voice was a lot kinder and softer since she got rid of her monotone voice.Her body was curvaceous hidden by her cape.She now wore a small purple tanktop with black jeans and black boots.

Anyway...

"Attention all couples making out on the love seat please quit your making out or be prepared for major vomiting on the floor!"BB yelled out.

"Good one BB"Cy roared out of laughter.The remark that BB made caused Raven to smile.

"Beast Boy!"Robin screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Y-y-yeah?"BB squeaked out.

"You are so DEAD!"He yelled causing BB to run as fast as he could.

Suddenly BB was surrounded by a black aura.

"Thanks Rae"Robin said breathless.

"No prob Robin"she smiled

"But just so you know you were so making out"she laughed avoiding Robin's hand trying to swat her.

Cy and BB started laughing at that remark.

"Oh Robby could we please go to the mall?I'm just dying to get these new shoes!"Star whined.

"Of course babe,anything for you."Robin cooed.

"Excuse me whilst I throw up"Raven muttered under her breath still loud enough for BB to hear,causing him to shake in uncontrollable laughter,making it look like he was having some sort of seizure.

"so we all going to the mall?"

"Yes!"Cy,BB and Star yelled out whilst Raven began reading her book.

"Great!Let's go!"

"Hey Rae you coming?"Rbin asked.

"No you guys go ahead i'm just gonna read my book"she replied.

"Oh c'mon.Who's gonna prevent me from getting tortured to death when Star's rambling on about all the different types of shoes?"he whined slighlty smirking.

"Fine i'll come"she couldn't help but smile.

He smirked and followed her to the car.

'Maybe i'll be able to give myself a makeover so that people will notice me more'she thought.

'Raven looks really pretty when she smiles' he thought.

'She just looks like herself and not trying to be someone she's not'he mused.

He got into the car with Star sitting next to him who was sitting next to Raven.BB was in the front seat with Cy driving.

Raven sat in thought for the rest of the journey unaware of two gazes on her as she gently pulled down her hood and turned to stare out of the window.

'She's Beautiful' the two who were staring at her mused.

* * *

**Flames will be thrown into the earth's core so don't even bother.**

**Plz tell me if you liked it and before you say anything the characters are OOC.So don't put that in your review cos you'll just be wasting my time and yours.**

**Cya Bubi.**

**Phoenix**


	2. The Makeover

**Thanx to BlackBloodyTears,white Wolf Guardian,raerob fan,Papillon and Monito for giving me positive reviews.**

**Kimster44-Why the fuck did you bother reading the story if you didn't like it?Just go fuck your bloody self into fuckin' hell why don't you?Do me a huge favour dickhead!**

**Sorry but i had to get that off my chest i've been wanting someone to flame a story of mine so i can really lose my temper lol.I'm totally crazy:D**

**Anyway if you have any ideas for the story pz say so and plz review cos i got like 130**

**people viewing it and only 6 have bothered to review.**

**Remember:'It's a Fanfiction crime to read and not review!'**

**I want at least 2-5 reviews for this chapter or i'm not gonna write anymore!**

**NO FLAMES!**

**Here's the story...**

* * *

'She's Beautiful' the two who were staring at her mused.

* * *

She stayed staring out of the window until they finally got to the mall.When they arrived she hurriedly put up her hood just after people began to glance in their direction.Starfire was just getting out of the car and was standing behind her so she presumed they were looking at her with those shocked expressions as if someone extremely beautiful had just appeared,unaware that they were trying to get a glimpse of the dark enchantress. 

Raven kept her gaze to the floor as people were beginning to stare at them.Sensing Raven's discomfort Cy ushered them into the mall,supposedly wanting to hurry to get Jak 3 but really making sure his so called sister was alright.

"So's everyone ok to shop?"Robin asked.

The others nodded.

"Great!"

* * *

Raven followed Star and Robin since she would need Star's opinion on what to do for her makeover.It didn't take long to get Star on her own since Robin was easily distracted by the flashing lghts and loud sounds of the arcade hypnotising him into it's lair. 

"Um Starfire?"

"Yes Raven?"

"Well you see i was gonna give myself a makeover but i didn't know where to start so i was hoping you could help me you know as friends?"she babbled.

"Oh i would love to help you with your new look,come on we don't have any time to waste!"she cried grabbing Ravens arm and yanking her into the nearest store called 'Cosmopolitan'.

"I know the perfect person to help you wih your clothes!"Star squealed.

"PHOENIX"she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah?"

A 16 year old girl came into view.She had on black jeans with dragons down the side,a leather biker jacket with a dragon on the back,sneakers and a sleeveless t-shirt with a phoenix on.She also wore a silver chain with the words Dragon Phoenix underneath the silver dragon and gold phoenix both containing firey crystals for the eyes.She had waist length chocolate brown hair that was a firey orange at the bottom.Her eyes were a firey orange-red.She was slim but not dangerously thin with a curvaceous figure hidden underneath her jacket.Her hair was in a high ponytail and was held together by a gold clasp with an exotic flower made from many jewels.

"My friend needs your services."

"So who do i have to hurt or kill this time?"she asked without pause.

"Huh?"Star replied.

"Who do you kill"Raven asked starting to get interested.

"Oh you mean a makeover?"

"Duh!"Star said.

"Sorry i thought,Oh never mind"Phoenix quickly said.

"So will you do it?"Star pleaded.

"Yeah sure.I don't have anything better to do."She replied.

"So lets get started.Follow me"she beckoned with her hand.

* * *

She led them to the back of the store where hundreds of thousands of clothes hung proudly on shelves,hangers and in wardrobes etc. 

Dazzling dresses clung to the mannequins that wore them.Soes were spread out in rows along the floor.

Raven was hypnotized by the clothes but was soon snapped out of it by Phoe so that her measurements could be taken.

Phoe quickly took her measurements and sent each girl to a different part of the area to get clothes in Raven's style.Raven came back with all dark covering clothes.Star came back with pink revealing clothes and phoe came back with an assortment of colours of clothes that showed a small amount of skin but not too much.The other clothes were put back and Star and Phoe started ro get Raven to try on different outfits to see which suited her and which ones didn't.

First she tried on a knee-length white skirt with a lilac corset style top and violet sandels.The top hugged her curves in all of the right places and the skirt showed off her slim legs.Shedidn't realisethat sheattracted a large portion of the male vicinity's attention whilst modeling the outfit.

Next she tried on some sky blue jeans with a red tanktop and black boots.By this time a rather large crowd had gathered where the modelling took place.

After tring on a few more outfits Raven went to pay much to the males complaints of no more fashion show and headed out of the store with Star and Phoe who couldn't stand waiting for her sister to finish work in the shop who decided to tag along.The girls practically dragged her out with them so she didn't have much of a choice anyway.

They were unknowingly followed by a modelling agent.

Their next stop was Victoria's Secret and oblivious to Raven's complaints they left with two bags for her.

They then headed over to the best salon in themall with guidance form Phoewho knew the mall like the back of her hand.

They walked into the brightly lit salon with the agent in tow still unaware of his presence and the hairdresser got to work.When she had finished the make-up artist started on her as well.When they had both finished Raven had waist length violet hair dyed black at the ends and wore violet eyeshadow and rose-pink lipgloss with balck mascara.

They soon left the salon not having to pay as the manager was good friends with Phoe's mother.

All of a sudden a figure stepped in front of them...

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to do but the computer kept crashing before i could save it lol.**

**My motto:'It's a Fanfiction Crime to Read and not Review!**

**So don't break my motto and plz review.**

**I'm gonna update about every 2-3 days depending on if i can think of anything to write.If you have any ideas plz share so in your review!**

**ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES WHATSOEVER!THEY WILL BE THROWN INTO THE EARTH'S CORE AND LEFT SMOULDERING INTO ASH.**

**CONSTUCTIVE CRITISISM WELCOME.**

**Cya Bubi**

**The Komodo Dragon Phoenix.**


	3. The Agent

**Sorry about not updating for a while.I have been going crazy since me and my mates are planning this really awesome sleepover lol and i've barely been on fanfiction these last few days.**

**Thanx to the following people for their reviews:-**

**-Monito**

**-BlackBloodyTears**

**-Fictiongurl**

**-StarryTian**

**-Maleka**

**-Papillon**

**-ladie-babyblu**

**-LaDyPnAi**

**-Cotoprius**

**-Hafewolfdemon**

**Thanx again to all those.Plz can you review cos i've gotten over 400 hits and only 16 reviews!**

**My Motto:-'It's a Fanfiction Crime to Read and not Review!**

**Here's the story finally...**

* * *

All of a sudden a figure stepped in front of them...

* * *

"Hello girls! My name's Leo, i'm from the modelling agency and i've been looking around and your friend here seems like model material.May i ask your names?"a young handsome man said. 

"I'm Starfire!"Star practically flung herself at the agent.Phoe and Raven were trying to hold back there uncontrollable laughter at the sight of the man being chased by Starfire.

They quickly composed themselves long enough to introduce themselves.

"I'm Raven and this is Phoenix!"she smiled the memory of Starfire chasing the agent still fresh in her mind.

"Well i was wondering if you two would like to be models."

"Didn't you say 'friend' meaning one of us?"Phoe asked.

"Yes but i now see that the both of you could become very famous models if you would like to that is."he replied his voice never wavering.

"Um sure"Raven said.

"If she's in i'm in"Phoe stated.

Star positivly glowed with jealousy directing towards the two girls currently talking to the agent.

"And me...?"she questioned the agent.

"You're a bit to enthusiastic pet we need those who are in control of their emotions."he stated looking towards the two girls patiently watching the scene before them.

"B-b-but..."Star started tears threatening to spill at any minute.

"My desicion is final!Here's my card girls,my address is on the card so meet me there next saturday 10am sharp and don't be late!"he warned playfully.

"we won't"they smiled.

He then left just as the titan boys were coming over.

"Hey girls"Robin said looking in Raven and Phoe's direction.

"Who's this?"he asked

"Name's Phoenix and your Robin,Cyborg and Beast Boy of the titans i presume.?"

"How did you..."BB started

she laughed.

"You're not the only ones with powers around here!"she smiled.

She soon was engaged in a deep conversation with BB and Cy about the latest video games,leaving Star and Rae alone with Robin.

"Oh Robin something terrible has happened to me" Star whined tears threating to spill over.

"Huh?"

"This modelling agent came over to us and practically ignored me and asked Phoenix and Raven to become models.He said i had no control over my emotions."she wailed.

"WOW!"

"Congratulations you two."Robin stated ignoring the alien tugging on his arm.

Cy and BB started cheering the embarressed teens.

"Whoah!Rae you look amazing!"The boys finally exclaimed just noticing her.

"Geez if you guys just noticed her now you're even bigger idiots than the girls have been telling me about!"she smirked causing Cy and BB to do nothing but laugh along whilst Robin just stared at Raven making her feel more uncomfortable.

"Shit i have to go Damien's gonna kill me!"Phoe exclaimed.

"Hey why don't you drop by the tower around 6 and we can have a games marathon?"Cy asked her begining to like the fiesty young teen.

"Sure"she exclaimed.

"Gotta go see you around!"

"See ya"They all replied except for Star who was wallowing in self pity.

Robin finally took note of the girl clinging onto his arm.

"Hey why don't we all get something to eat then head over to the tower!"he stated still staring at Raven.

"Sure!"

They all headed to the food court whilst Robin started to nuzzle Star's neck in hopes of chering her up which worked better than expected as she soon became the bubbly Starfire everyone knew still clinging onto Robin's arm with an overly sweet innocent look on her face.

They ordered their food as Bb started to talk to Rae mesmerised by her new look unaware of some jealous gazes coming from two people near him...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'll update in about 2-3 days and i mean it this time!

Ciao!

Phoenix


	4. A Normal Night For Titans

**WARNING:There will be some Starfire bashing!Not heaps but if you are a fan of Starfire you might want to not read any further!**

**Characters are OOC!**

**No Flames!**

**Thanx to all those who reviewed**

**especially to these who have stuck by my stories for a long time.:-**

**-Monito**

**-BlackBloodyTears**

**-StarryTian**

**-Papillon**

**These are the rest of the reviewers:-**

**-CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe**

**-Steve**

**-ravenwithemotion**

**-ravenssoul**

**-Jardine**

**-HermioneGranger22491**

**-ELM-Tree10**

**-bigtitanfan**

**-Reggie Tuesday**

**-ladie-babyblu**

**-NalanaSpinderOfSouls**

**-yoyoyo**

**-Leo6**

**-Tecna**

**-Bust-A-Groover**

**Thanx again to you guys.**

**My Motto (As Always) :'It's a Fanfiction Crime to Read and not Review.**

**Plz Don't Flame the Pairings Oh and Samantha I say Bring It On!**

**Here's the story...Oh and just so you know Phoenix aka Dragon Phoenix is my Oc!Oh and plz take a look at my friend Ed-Child Of Insanity's story cos it's really good!**

**

* * *

**

They ordered their food as BB started to talk to Rae mesmerised by her new look unaware of some jealous gazes coming from two people near him...

* * *

You could practically see the waves of jealousy emitting from Robin when BB slipped his arm around Raven's tiny waist. 

His jaw clenching noticeably when Raven rested against BB well chiseled chest.He was so caught up in his own thoughts of hatred of Beast Boy that he failed to notice a certain red haired young alien glaring daggers at the sight of the two.

'How can he be attracted to t-that demon witch?"she seethed silently.

'I spent all this time in going out with Robin to make him jealous and this is how he repays me?By letting th-that bitch rest on him with a dopey grin on his face?The nerve of that bastard!'she screamed inwardly.

"Hey Robby why don't we go to that new club 'Broken Angels?"she smiled a smile that was dripping with sugary sweetness yet her eyes told otherwise.

Finally taking his eyes off the gothic beauty he turned to his apparent girlfriend and smiled an equally sweet smile at her.

"That's a fantastic idea babe"he exclaimed leaning in for a kiss.

She eagerly accepted hoping to drag out some jealousy out of BB in the process.

'While we're there maybe i can get a couple of dances from Beast Boy and then i'll be able to make him fall madly in love with me' she cooed at the thought.

'Maybe i can ask Rae for a dance or 2 then i can make my move on her.With any luck she'll belong with who she is destined to be with in other words me!'he inwardly laughed.

"Sorry guys but me and BB are having the games tournament with Phoe and Rae wants to go over the modelling stuff with her so looks like we'll have to do it another time unless you two wanna go by yourselves and catch a movie or something"Cy said.

"Sure"a strained smile appearing across the two faces...

* * *

"Look Star there's something i need to tell you"Robin said, unaware of the news she was about to give. 

"I don't think we should go out anymore Robin as my heart has been taken by Beast Boy's and your's by Raven's!"Star proclaimed beating him to it.

They were currently at the park sitting next to the lake.

"Huh?"

"Look! You want Raven and i want my precious BB so here's how we are going to do it! I'll go home crying to Beast Boy telling him how we've just broken up and you go and talk to Raven and get her to comfort you.This way we both get what we want and no one gets hurt!"she exclaimed.

"OMG!Star i could kiss you! But i don't like you in that way."

The comment caused Star to slightly giggle.

**Meanwhile...**

"If you hit thrust and up at the same time you get new weapons!"Phoe exclaimed to BB and Cy as they were trying out a new game that one of Phoe's brothers had helped design as they needed people to test it out,so who better than the three game masters?

Suddenly the doorbell rings.

"PIZZA!"the three titans yelled out whilst Raven was at the table reading fashion magazines for tips and hints.

She was scanning the articles with a watchful eye when hunger took over in protest.She smiled at the thought and went to join the others with the pizza.

They had ordered large meat lovers special for Cy, large tofu pizza for BB and a large cheese and tomato pizza for Phoe as she was a vegetarian but hated tofu much to BB's dissapointment.

"So what's your excuse for being a vegetarian Phoe?"Cy asked.

"I have tons of animals back home which i absolutely love and i'm always training with them so eating them is like taking away a part of me."she replied without falter.

Cy nodded at this remark and was clearly intrigued by this young girl.

"Where do you live?"he asked.

"I live in another dimension called Kandrakar.Ihold the planets source of power inside me so if i get hurt so does the planet.Kinda funny in a way."she smirked.

"Um i know this might seem a lot to ask but could i crash here tonight cos it takes a lot of energy to teleportback home and i'm beat!"she asked stating her point.

"You're gonna have to cos we're not gonna let you go yet since you and Rae got that modelling thing tomorrow."he stated.

"Besides we wouldn't be able to cope with you gone even a day!"he claimed.

They all laughed.

Around 11 was when they all fell asleep on the couch.Raven was snuggled up to Beast Boy and Cy had his arm around Phoe protecting her from the outside world.

Star and Robin soon came in and headed to bed too tired to put their plan into action...

* * *

**Sorry that this was quite short but i wanted to get it over and done with as i'm going camping this weekend for a week and won't be back until next Saturday.**

**Hope ya'll are having a good vacation except for Papillon who's already back in class!Those Brazillians!Just wait till i get a plane ticket!**

**Sorry i just went crazy lol.**

**Remember:-'It's a Fanfiction Crime to Read and not Review!**

**No Flames for pairings!**

**They will be thrown into the earth's core!**

**Cya Bubi**

**Phoe**


	5. The Next Morning

**Thanx to all those who have reviewed ****so far.I'm finally back from camping in Devon which had an awesome cove for swimming and Woolacombe bay for Bodyboarding which rox!**

**These are the people who reviewed the last chapter so thanx so much to them:-**

**StarryTian-You're one of my best reviewers!**

**fictiongurl -thanx 4 your review!**

**Tecna-By the way i absolutely love your story!**

**BlackBloodyTears-You have to be my favourite reviewer!**

**Papillon-Same as BlackBloodyTears reply.You are my fave reviewer**

**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe-She can control the 4 elements and has power over light and darkness.She can teleport and phase through objects.She can speak to animals and can fly.Finally her skin can absorb peoples furtures giving her the ability to predict how they will die but she controls this by keeping a shield of light around her.Oh and she is also part of this prophecy thing to combine her home with the demons or destroy them.**

**Bust-A-Groover-thanx 4 your review!**

**reeltreble1031-thanx 4 your review!**

**ladie-babyblu-thanx 4 your review!**

**ravenforreal-thanx 4 your review!**

**ravenwithemotion-Sorry but i am putting them together besides it's Fanfiction so it's supposed to be crazy lol.**

**kay-Thankyou!**

**Remember:-'It's a Fanfiction Crime to Read and not Review!'**

**Here's the story...**

* * *

Star and Robin soon came in and headed to bed too tired to put their plan into action...

* * *

Next morning... 

"Mmmm something smells good!" Cyborg and BB drooled.

On the table lay strawberry pancakes with syrup and butter,waffles,bacon and egg and tofu pancakes for BB.

They ran to the kitchen to thank the person who made it to discover Rae and Phoe cooking as well as listening to the radio when 'A Thousand Miles' came on.The girls started to sing to it just as Robin and Star came down.

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

(An:I first heard the song on White Chicks and i love it so i had to put it in the story!)

The girls were singing along in perfect pitch and just as the song had finished they realised that they had an audience.

"Oh..." Rae started,

"Shit!"Phoe finished.

"Woah!" Cy,BB and Robin exclaimed leaving Star furious at their reactions.

"Where did you two learn to sing like that?"Cy asked.

"I had singing lessons as child" Rae replied with a hint of embarresment.

"And you Phoe?"

"My mom's a Record producer and she heard me singing along to one of my cd's so she taught me how to sing professionally."

"Woah!"they all said with the exception of Raven who already knew.

"Yeah,it's really cool cos i get to meet loads of bands and sometimes when they get really nervous i teach them how to relax and stuff plus i get tons of free stuff from them as thanks." she smiled.

The guys finally took note of the two girls outfits.

Raven was wearing a small blue blouse with a black gypsy skirt and violet sandels.Her hairhad small plaits in leaving the rest hanging down thanks to Phoe's hairdressing skills.She had on violet eyeshadow and pale rose lipgloss as well as black mascara.She had on a silver chain with an amethyst on the end and small amethyst earrings.

Phoe was wearing ablue tanktop with waves of fire on it and a black gypsy skirt matching Raven's although it had fire along the bottom.She also had on orange sandels ti-dyed with red.She had on a silver charm bracelet with many different charms,a gold and silver chain with a firey crysrtal and a gold ring on her finger also containing a firey crystal.?She wore black mascara with black eyeshadow and peach coloured lipgloss.

"Hey Raven we'd better get going if we don't wanna be late"Phoe siad breaking the boy's daydreams about the two.

"Ok"she replied.

"Are they always that weird?"Phoe asked Raven close enough within' the guys earshot.

"No but it might have something to do with the fact that we're doing the modelling shoot"she replied with an amused look on her stunning face.

Phoe smiled at the comment,not like a smile she used when terrorising her older brother Jake who was a jock and a prick but a genuine smile that made the guys hearts rise and soar especially Cyborgs.

"Bye guys we're going to the shoot now!"Raven stated.

"Bye!"The three exclaimed.

"Good luck!"

"Oh Star before i forget here"Phoe said throwing Starfire a package.

"Just a present to show that i'm sorry you didn't get picked"she smiled causing Cy's heart to flutter again.(An:Does the guy have a real heart or is it just metal and wires?)

Star hurridly opened the parcel and squealed in delight nearly shattering BB's eardrums as he was closest to her much to her enjoyment.

"Mystic Spiral?"BB questioned

"I can't believe it!Two tickets to their live concert next week!AAAAHHHH!"she yelled excitement rushing through her like adrenaline.

"And a signed poster of them!"she squealed hugging Phoe with all her might causing Cy to fume with jealousy.

She soon let go and Raven and Phoe headed outside towards the limo that was waiting for them courtesy of Phoe's father.

The titans watched the limo disappear around the corner and soon headed up to their rooms and such.

This is when Star put her plan into action...

* * *

**Hate it?Love it?Plz let me know.**

**Remeber:-'It's a Fanfiction Crime to Read and not Review!'**

**I've got about two weeks of vacation left so let me know if you want another chapter.**

**Once i've finished this story i'm gonna do a Teen Titans Titanic one or maybe a Bring It On one since i love both the movies and I'm putting Cy with Phoe in case you haven't guessed.Tell me which story i should do first once this is finished and if you want i'll dedicate it to you.**

**Cya Bubi**

**Phoenix**


	6. The Announcment

**Thanx to these people for reviewing:- **

**Tecna-i love your story so if you update so will i ok?**

**BlackBloodyTears-Thanx so much for your review.**

**Monito-thanx 4 your review**

**Anime Chick009-i know i love daria and white chicks plus that is the first band i thought of lol.**

**StarryTian-by the way i'm starting to wonder if you're from another planet cos in every review u say over and out.Over and Out lol.**

**P.S.his eyes are blue**

**cranberry-i will don't worry.it's always good to see new people reviewing my story lol (i say lol WAY too much don't i?i sound like a prep.shivers at the thought)**

**ravenwithemotion-Sorry but the pairings stay and you'd be suprised at just how many Rae/Rob lovers there are out there cya.**

**Delirium24-i will don't worry**

**Lady Sonora the Black-Rose-Thanx for your reviews plus i love your name!**

**reeltreble1031-Thanx i love the motto too lol and i'm probably gonna do both of the stories at the same time.**

**starfire the golden one -Thanx for that review and just so you know i don't hate Starfire it's just i find her a bit too clingy and annoying at times no offense to Star lovers.**

**Papillon-I counted and you said love exactly 10 times!By the way where can you see the pictures?Oh and i'm gonna do both the stories.You should check out SacredMiko's TT Titanic story cos it's what made me wanna write in the first place.**

**  
cranberry-Thanx 4 your review :)**

**animeroxz-You love it?Well i'll have to update soon then.**

**numbah-1-RAVEN-I'll try to put her in darker clothes for you!**

**RedneckJessi-Good for you for keeping a good record and reviewing.This chapter's for you...**

**I just remebered something just when i'd posted the last chapter.Cy was already going out with Bee i am so stupid aren't i?Anyway they've now broken up because Bee had an affair with speedy.Stupid thing i know and Bee is one of my fave characters.She's my fave Titans East character except for Mas & Menos those two are SO cute!My fave character though is Raven by far!**

**Here's the story...Oh and i'm starting the Titanic story now and Bring it On in a few days or so.**

**P.S.If you live in the UK,Teen Titans Season 4 comes out in November on Toonami.I have to wait over a month to see it**

**

* * *

**

This is when Star put her plan into action...

* * *

Just as BB was passing through the halls on the way too his room he heard something coming from one of the rooms nearby. 

"Starfire?"he asked as he came to a halt at her door.

Strange sniffling came from the room,it sounded like someone crying.Curious BB opened the door.

"Star?"

"W-what's wrong?"

"Oh Beast Boy something terrible has happened to me"she sobbed.

(AN:boy she's a good actress!)

"Me and Robin aren't together anymore!We broke up"she wailed sobbing again.

"Oh Star!I-I-I'm so sorry.Are you okay?"he asked kindness coming into his voice once more.

"I think so...do you think we could go out for something to eat to help me take my mind of him?just you and me?" she whimpered.

"Of course!"he promised at the beautiful alien lying in his arms.

"I think Cy's got a bit of a thing for Phoenix don't you think?"she asked giggling.

"I think you might be right but if you say that to his face he'll go ballistic in trying to deny it!"he laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"Wow that was amazing!"Raven breathed dreamily.

"Yeah!"Phoe agreed with her.

"Plus we got PAYED!How cool's that!"Phoe yelled.

Raven looked at her like she'd grown two heads or something.

"What?"

"Did you forget to take your medication this morning?"she smirked.

"Ha-ha very funny"Phoe said sarcasm drenching her words.

"Oh you're back!"Cy said staring at Phoe slightly.

"How was it?"he asked.

"It..."Raven started.

"was..."Phoe said.

"AMAZING!"they breathed.

"You should have been there!There were all these models there and everything!"Phoe started.

"Yeah and Phoenix here found herself a boyfriend"Raven giggled.

"No i didn't he's one of my best friends!"she defended herself unaware of Cyborg clenching his jaw in frustration.

"Yeah so you ran up to him and practically flung yourself at him kinda like Starfire did at the mall"Raven laughed making Phoe laugh at the last part.

"Hey it's not my fault i thought he was still on Kandrakar so i didn't expect to see him.Jak's like my best friend well apart from my little orphan girl Ebony and Torn."she babbled.

"What little orphan girl?"Rae and Cy questioned.

"Oh, See her parents were killed in this war a while ago when she was still a baby and so i found her and brought her home and i'm taking care of her so she's like my little sister."she explained.

"But what war..."Raven started.

"Oh you're back!"Robin exclaimed.

"Um Rae could i talk to you privately on the roof for a minute?"he asked nervously.

"Sure Robin"she smiled.

'What am i gonna say?Here i am about to tell her how i feel about her.Ever since i caught her in the elevator i knew how i felt about her and when i saw her face in the car that time iknew she was the one.I mean i was supposedly going out with Star but that was because i was too afraid to let her know how i feel but i didn't know Star was just using me to get BB jealous.What do i do?'he wondered.

"Robin?"a gentle touch on his arm snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"he gazed at her with the light reflecting off her making her look like a dark angel.His dark angel.

"What did you want to tell me?"she asked concern in her words.

"Me and Star broke up"he whispered breaking himself away from her intense gaze.

"What?"

"She was just using me to get to Beast Boy!"he spoke barely above a whisper.

"Oh Robin that's awful!"she exclaimed.

"But the funny thing is i don't mind!I don't mind because all this time i was wanting you but i was too afraid to say it!"he babbled yet emotion ran thick in his words.

"Raven i know you probably hate me doing this to you but i reaally like you,no wait,i love you Raven and nothing is ever gonna change that even if you don't feel the same..."he trailed off.

"Oh Robin i love you too"she cried and laughed at the same time.

They both stood on the roof laughing with tears running down their faces before he took her in her arms and brushed his lips against hers...

Meanwhile...

"Cy?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you keep staring at me like you're looking at a pretty site of something?"she asked with a small expression of shyness.

(AN:Did that last part even make ANY sense?)

"I am"he blurted out before he could help himself.

"huh?"

* * *

**And that's all for now!**

**Remeber to review and i'm gonna start on my Titanic story now.**

**Updates will be coming soon to a computer near you...lol**

**Cya Bubi**

**Phoenix**


	7. The Final Surprise

**Thanx to all those who reviewed both of my stories.**

**StarryTian-Keep reviewing and i'll keep writing.Over and Out lol**

**animeroxz-Thanx 4 your review**

**Papillon-Man you do long reviews lol.Don't stop though cos i love reading them.**

**BlackBloodyTears-Thanx 4 your review and check out my other story.**

**Monito-Thanx for your review!check out my other story that's dedicated to you and a few others!**

**Lady Sonora the Black-Rose-Thanx for your review!check out my other story if you want.**

**Hybrid159357-I haven't drawn the teen titans but i have drawn Phoenix before.It's on my wardrobe cos i'm redecorating my room which i want black and blue but i'm gonna have to sneak the paint in cos there's no way in hell my parents are gonna let **me** do it willingly lol.**

**Tecna-lol.I know what you mean i keep dreading having to update this story cos i keep thinking ppl are gonna hate it.P.S.Check out my other story that's dedicated to you!**

**Thanx again to those who reviewed.**

**Here's the story...**

* * *

"What do you mean you're looking at a pretty site?I'm not pretty"she proclaimed nervousness creeping into her soft voice. 

"No.You're not pretty"he agreed.

"You're beautiful!"he whispered causing himself to blush after realising what he'd just admitted.

"You really mean that Cy?"she asked quietly.

"Yes.I like you a lot Phoe maybe even love you!"

Phoenix blushed heavily as he got down on one knee.

"Would you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?"he asked hope in his voice.

Throwing her slender arms around his neck "Yes!"she cried happiness overtaking her.

Cyborg captured her lips in a passionate embrace taking her breath away.

"Wow!"she gasped.

"Cy there's something i have to tell you"sadness emitting form her eyes.

* * *

"Star there's something i've been wanting to tell yu for a while now"BB said nervously. 

"Beast Boy?"

"I think i'm in love with...Raven"

**(AN:Just kidding! lol)**

"...You"he said.

"Oh Beast Boy i love you too"she squealed.

BB captured her lips in a heart stopping passionate embrace and she eagerly accepted meeting his tounge with hers.

* * *

"Robin?I have to tell you something"aven whispered her heart pounding. 

"Huh?"

"Because of the modelling thing me and Phoe are going to Russia for 3 months and we can't get out of it!"she sobbed.

"But what about the Titans?The city?What about me?"he cried whilst unkown to the pair of thm Phoenix was telling Cyborg the exact same thing.

"I'm sorry but i can't get out of the contract"she sniffled trying to stop shaking with sobs.

He hugged her tightly and said "No matter what i will always love you ok?"

"Hey!"Phoe cried.

"What?"Cy asked.

A grin broke out on her tear streaken face.

"I know how to break the contract"she smirked.

"RAVEN!"she yelled before giving Cy a quick kiss.

The two love birds ran down the stairs when a knock at the door sent everyone rushing towards it.Raven gotthere first.

"Leo?"

"Hey girls you reday to go toRussia!"a smug grin breaking out across his face.

"We..."Raven started.

"We don't give a shit about Russia so you can justpiss of dickhead!"Phoenix teleported in front of him.

"Sorry babe but you signed a contract!"he grinned grabbing her wrist roughly.

"Let me see that!"she demanded.

He let go of her wrist and handed her the original contract.

"This is what i think about your fuckin' contract!"she smirked wickedly.

Taking a dragon lighter from her pocket she flicked on a flame and burned the contract right before his eyes.Suddenly she ripped his face of to reveal...SLADE!

"Nice try Slade but you're too dumb for words"she mocked teleporting him to the station and came back with a grin on her face.

"Phoenix?"Robin asked.

"Yeah?"she replied.

"We were hoping that you would become a fully fledged member of the Teen Titans!"he smiled.

"Yes!"she smiled giving him a high five when everyone started jumping around crazily.

"You know what this means!"she smirked.

"What?"

"PARTY!"she yelled causing everyone to whoop and cheer.

The End.

* * *

**I hope you liked this.**

**Plz review and check out my other story.**

**Cya Bubi**

**Phoenix**

**P.S.If you ask i may make a sequel**

**P.P.S.I only need two more reviews to get to my goal of 100 so plz review!**


End file.
